1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to flyback converter-type power supplies, particularly of a type using MOSFET devices and having means to control the output.
2. Prior Art
Flyback converter-type power supplies using MOSFET devices are well known. However, compared with the actual drive requirements of a MOSFET in a flyback converter, present drive circuits are relatively complex and/or costly.